


indelible, you are (with your gerbera daisies and purple clouds) (Art)

by Parker214



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker214/pseuds/Parker214
Summary: Art for the Fic “indelible, you are (with your gerbera daisies and purple clouds)” written by amnesiayourself (AO3) :)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	indelible, you are (with your gerbera daisies and purple clouds) (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amnesiayourself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amnesiayourself/gifts).



> the awesome Fic "indelible, you are (with your gerbera daisies and purple clouds)" was written by amnesiayourself (AO3).
> 
> This Artwork was inspired by the first chapter.


End file.
